gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Elpeo Ple
is a fictional character who appears in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and the Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet manga. She is a newtype, who first appears fighting for Neo Zeon under Glemy Toto, for which she pilots the AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II. Personality & Character Ple has an upbeat and energetic character who delights in things that make her feel good, such as ice cream, bubble baths and Judau Ashta. She views the world as her playground to reasonable degree, but can be very serious when she needs to be. She enjoys piloting her Qubeley and wants nothing more than to play with Judau, who she is attracted to by a Newtype connection in a way that is both similar, but very different from how characters like Amuro Ray and Lalah Sune as well as Kamille Bidan and Four Murasame felt intrinsically connected to each other. She also feels a strong connection to Ple Two which she doesn't understand, her feelings towards Ple Two flow over a wide range, but eventually she decides that they are one and the same. While Ple curiously does not touch minds at all with the nearby Newtype Haman Karn, she is contacted by Kamille Bidan, whose Newtype abilities increase exponentially as he recovers from the reticent state he was left in by Paptimus Scirocco. Ple and Kamille never have much contact, but Ple trusts him and heeds his warnings. Ple has very clear and strong feelings for Judau and tends to get protective when any other females are involved. Her two main rivals are Roux Louka and Leina Ashta. Eventually Ple's feelings of resentment towards Leina die down a bit and she is able to handle things calmly, however when Leina becomes violent she quickly returns to a more angry attitude and fights her on the beach. Skills & Capabilities Ple shows powerful Newtype abilities that allow her to feel the presence of other Newtypes with amazing accuracy and quickness. She is able to strongly attune to Judau, Kamille and Ple Two. Her Newtype abilities are also further evidenced by the simple fact of her ability to pilot a machine that uses funnels. Her ability is potent enough to control the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam with its Bio-Sensor and use the AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II's psycommu system to create a psychic barrier. History After an encounter with ZZ's Newtype pilot, Judau Ashta, she becomes obsessed with him, referring to him as "big brother" and insists he play with her. This could be because, since she is an only child, she could want an older brother figure. Because of her attachment to Judau she leaves Neo Zeon to join the AEUG aboard the Argama. Aboard the Argama she is seen as troublesome by the ships crew, constantly wanting to be with Judau. She dies protecting Judau from Ple Two who is piloting the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II. Her newtype spirit remains influential however, convincing Ple Two during the Battle of Axis to stop fighting Judau, which in turn leads to the death of Glemy Toto. Picture Gallery Elpeo Ple Character Summary.jpg|Elpeo Ple - Character Summary Ple2.gif Ple3.gif Ple4.gif elpeo_ple_0003.jpg Character Profile Elpeo Ple.jpg ple_0001.jpg Elpeo Ple Bath Artwork.jpg|Artwork by Hiroyuki Kitazume of Elpeo Ple bathing Elpeo Ple (Elpeo Puru) and Judau Ashta.jpg|Elpeo Ple (Elpeo Puru) and Judau Ashta with mini dolls of themselves B8e3488e49f29aa3.jpg Elpeo Ple 18 Bath.png|Elpeo Ple in the bath sensing Judau's presence UPSIDE down PURU!.png|Elpeo Ple upside-down. A Wild Puru Appears.png|Elpeo Ple greets Judau. Puru Loves Judau.png|Elpeo Ple expresses affection for Judau. Elpeo Ple 25 Bath.png|Elpeo Ple taunting while taking a bubble bath Puru helps pilot.png|Ple "helps" Judau pilot the Zeta Gundam. Puru Screams.png|Ple screams as she feels the Dublin Colony Drop 158442.jpg|Elpeo Ple Gundam War Card Pull.jpg Pure.jpg Elpeo-desertwear.jpg|Elpeo Ple (Desert Clothes) Puru.png Project Elpeo.jpg Elpeo.jpg ElpeoPle.jpg Elpeo Ple.jpg Fighting.jpg File 1.jpg File 2.jpg File 3.jpg Elpeo Ple 02.jpg Notes & Trivia *Her name is sometimes translated as Elpeo Puru. This translation was best known for being used in the English dub of the first three Dynasty Warriors Gundam titles. *Her name is a pun on the title of a Japanese manga magazine titled Lemon People, which was often referred to as "L People". *Ple is one of early anime character with lolicon concept. In fact, her voice actress Chieko Honda commented that Ple is supposed to be cute for an older audience (「おじさんから見てかわいいという感じで」).ジ・アニメ誌1986年8月号による） *In Gundam Evolve 10 (which plays in U.C 0089) Judau rescues a Qubeley which has escaped Neo Zeon. At the end of the episode, there is shown a pilot, whose face isn't seen but the pilot suit resembles the one of Ple Two. *In Gundam Unicorn (which occurs in U.C 0096) there appears an eighteen year-old "Ple Twelve" clone as Marida Cruz. Cruz' appearance could be taken as an indication of what Ple may have looked like had she survived the Neo Zeon War and grown up. *Elpeo Ple won Animage's Anime Grand Prix Award in 1986 in the category of favorite female anime character of the year References 469.jpg img_1216673_37920800_0.jpeg img_1216673_37920800_1.jpeg img_1216673_37920802_0.jpeg img_1216673_37920802_1.jpeg img_1216673_37920806_0.jpeg External links *Elpeo Ple on Anime Bath Scene Wiki ja:エルピー・プル Category:Deceased